


let me hear you

by taiyaki (ballonlea)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, chikage watches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballonlea/pseuds/taiyaki
Summary: Is he really going to do this? He’d fallen asleep on his room’s sofa almost immediately upon arriving home. If he did it right here, Itaru could be… unfortunately walked in on. Did he care?No. No, he absolutely did not care.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 16
Kudos: 211





	let me hear you

As if his day could get any worse, Itaru realizes he forgot to spend his LP before falling asleep.

He lets his phone screen go dark naturally after he reads, rereads, and rereads again the  _ 5 hrs ago  _ timestamp on the LP notification. His rank had to be  _ ruined  _ after that mess-up—no amount of joint raids with Banri would get him back to top .1% without him blowing the rest of his paycheck. Which isn’t something that usually stopped Itaru, but he just didn’t want to have to think about  _ anything  _ right now.

It’s pretty unusual, though, for Itaru to have such a bad day at work. Just like how he almost never had a particularly good day, he almost never had a particularly bad one either. And, objectively, his day wasn’t  _ that  _ bad. He’d just been… easily irritable since morning. For no real reason.

Well. He  _ has  _ been a little pent up lately. Maybe that was it.

He sighs as he stares up at the ceiling, his eyes a little more adjusted to the dark. Is he really going to do this? He’d fallen asleep on his room’s sofa almost immediately upon arriving home. Chikage came and went whenever he pleased, so Itaru could be… unfortunately walked in on. Did he care? What were the odds of Chikage  _ actually  _ walking in? It’s nearing nine o’clock, which is usually about when Chikage disappeared for a little while, so Itaru should be fine. He’s got a higher chance of actually pulling through in that ranking than getting walked in on.

He’s already half-hard, anyway. Already beginning to stroke himself through the front of his pants. He’s not sure he could stop himself if he tried.

He just has to keep convincing himself that Chikage’s appearance rate is lower than solo’ing a UR that’s animated  _ and  _ autographed. Practically zero. He’ll be fine.

  
  


It doesn’t take that long for Itaru to convince himself to let loose, to let one of his legs dangle off the sofa’s edge as he starts to touch himself way too shamelessly. He feels like maybe he should have taken some extra precautions in case of an uninvited visitor. He hadn’t taken into account the possibility of someone  _ else  _ showing up—like Sakuya or Citron or Banri—when calculating Chikage’s rates. So maybe grabbing a blanket or at least moving  _ off the fucking couch  _ would have been a good idea.

Itaru isn’t really known for his good ideas.

His breath hitches when he settles into a good rhythm, and Itaru decides he should probably stop thinking about getting caught and start thinking about something that would get him off. But, he realizes, a Venn diagram of those things is close to a perfect circle, so he lets his mind wander as far as it can.

Amongst the fleeting fantasies of different (entirely fictional) girls giving him a hand, Itaru ends up thinking way too much about Chikage. Again. He’s pretty sure he ended up thinking about Chikage the last time he jerked off, too. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to make of something like this.

“Senpai,” he whispers, because it feels a bit better when he makes actual noise. “Senpai, please…”

He doesn’t know what he’s begging for this time. In his usual fantasies, Chikage always keeps him teetering dangerously close to the edge until Itaru’s crying, but in this one… In this one, Chikage is so gentle. He’s laying beside Itaru, giving him quick, soft strokes that leave Itaru breathless. And he’s saying something, too, but Itaru can’t really focus on his words.

“Senpai,” he moans, bringing his hips up just slightly to match his hand’s rhythm. “ _ Please _ , just a little more.”

And he goes faster, because in his dreamland, Chikage would. He’s pleasantly surprised by the fact that fantasy Chikage isn’t teasing him this time, isn’t bringing him close then making him wait. Fantasy Chikage swipes his thumb over the head of Itaru’s cock and starts going a little slower, with fuller, more even strokes. And Itaru is arching his back and pushing into the touch, and he thinks he would die if fantasy Chikage would say something sweet to him, just once.

“Senpai,” Itaru whines, completely pathetically. “Let me—”

“Yes?”

Chikage’s voice, coming from his side of the room, freezes Itaru’s every movement.

“Were you calling for me, Chigasaki?” Chikage asks. “Did you need something?”

And Itaru decides that it’d be disgusting if he kept touching himself  _ knowing  _ Chikage is  _ right there. _ He also knows, though, that he has never thought of himself as being  _ above  _ disgusting, so he pumps himself slowly.

“H-How long—” Itaru’s voice fails him, shaky and too close to a moan, and he stops and tries again. “How long have you been here?”

“I came in while you were sleeping, and I’ve been here since,” Chikage says. 

Suddenly, he’s standing above Itaru, looking him over from head to toe. It’s embarrassing, less because Itaru got caught and more because he’s still  _ painfully _ hard, but Chikage just laughs. Itaru hates that it turns him on even more, and he hates that he involuntarily pushes his hips into his hand when Chikage lowers himself down to kneel beside Itaru’s head.

“Now, what were you asking me for earlier?” Chikage asks, voice kept low and right in Itaru’s ear. “I believe you said ‘senpai, let me…’”

“Let me hear you,” Itaru says, “is what I was gonna say. But you—you’re so unromantic—”

Chikage shushes him, and Itaru quiets despite himself. “Chigasaki, just keep touching yourself for me. Don’t think about anything else.”

Chikage’s words are hypnotic, and Itaru lets his eyes fall shut again. After a moment, he picks his previous pace back up again, shivering when he hears Chikage’s pleased hum. Doing this feels a million times better with a  _ real  _ Chikage so close to him, and Itaru wonders if he’ll ever be able to go back to doing this all by himself ever again.

“So you were thinking about me…” Chikage muses. “Were you imagining something specific?”

Itaru opens his mouth to reply, but a groan tumbles out, and he quickens his pace for a few strokes before settling back down. When he goes faster, he can almost  _ feel  _ Chikage’s gaze sharpen, and the absolute last thing Itaru wants to do is get in trouble with the real Chikage.

“How naughty.” 

Itaru can hear the smirk. It sends sparks down his spine.

“How about I tell you what I’ve been thinking about?” Chikage asks, and he doesn’t wait for a reply before continuing. “I’ve been thinking about you so, so much, Chigasaki… Oh, you like to hear that, don’t you?”

“Sh-Shut up,” Itaru says, and it comes out way less threatening when it’s half-moaned and he’s red to the tips of his ears.

“I think about bending you over your own desk and taking you just like that,” Chikage says. “You’d moan for me loud enough for the whole office to hear.”

“Senpai…”

“Yes, just like that. Imagine what they’d all say, if they knew you got off to that.”

Itaru can imagine what they’d say quite easily, and he  _ hates  _ that it makes him speed up. He hates how badly he wants it, as Chikage keeps detailing the fantasy. How he wants Itaru to come in front of everyone, how he wants Itaru to lick up every drop of the mess they’d make together. Chikage’s fantasy shifts, then, to how he’d thought about sucking Itaru off during a livestream.

“It’d be so easy,” Chikage drawls. “No one would ever have to know.”

And  _ then  _ Chikage starts wondering about what would happen if they turned on Itaru’s webcam, if taruchi’s tens of thousands of followers would be able to handle seeing their favorite streamer come live, and Itaru’s so close that he hardly catches Chikage telling him to hold on.

“Keep yourself there,” Chikage breathes, and Itaru can feel it on his cheek.

Itaru does what he’s told—he does his best to stay still and  _ not  _ come, no matter how badly he just wants to keep fucking his hand to the sound of Chikage’s voice. And that’s when Chikage touches him for the first time: the lightest brush of his fingers against Itaru’s forehead, pushing his fringe up and out of his face.

Somehow,  _ somehow,  _ it sends Itaru spiraling over the edge, and he’s making a mess of himself with Chikage’s name on his lips.

“There you are,” Chikage says, deep and smooth, the only noise that can break through the fuzziness in Itaru’s head. He runs those fingers through Itaru’s hair once more before he pulls his hand away. “Very good, Chigasaki.”

The praise almost sounds like music, and Itaru goes completely limp once his hips stop twitching. He’s never come so hard in his  _ life,  _ and his chest is heaving, and he feels like he could fall asleep again right there and be completely content. But it’d be kinda gross to do that, even for him. Especially if he’s still planning on streaming later.

When he opens his eyes again, Chikage has already stood up, has already put on his coat. He gathers something from his part of the room and barely loans Itaru a second glance as he heads towards the door.

“I’ll be back,” is all he says, and the door clicks shut behind him.

It all happens so fast, and Itaru doesn’t realize how  _ empty  _ he feels until he fully processes that Chikage really did just leave him like that. He doesn’t know what he wanted after all of that—if he wanted anything. Fantasy Chikage liked to kiss him. Fantasy Chikage liked to hold him for a little while, liked to stroke his hair and tell him how well he did.

Itaru grabs tissues and starts to clean himself up. He really doesn’t know why he expected so much from  _ real  _ Chikage. He considers himself lucky to even get a little bit of touch at the end. And not even in a place where it  _ mattered,  _ either. Just fingers tugging through his hair. Just a simple sensation that Itaru’s going to end up memorizing and thinking of at the  _ worst  _ possible times.

Briefly, Itaru wonders what it would take to get a touch like that again, but he takes that thought and shoves it so far down that he doesn’t think he’ll be able to retrieve it. He does the same with every other feeling he has about Chikage, and he puts on his headphones, and he turns on his computer.

It was too early to be streaming, but he needed to get his mind off of things.

(He pretends not to notice when  _ chikausa  _ joins his stream halfway through. He pretends it’s too busy for him to keep up with the chat notifications. It’s just easier for the both of them that way, no matter how much Itaru wished it could be just a little bit different.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i blacked out while writing this and let the horny chikaita gods possess me and when i came back around it was finished
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mezzosaka)


End file.
